


The Wallflower, or not

by PotatoEmpress



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: 4kishi as Stylists, Aglovale is a scheming older brother, F/F, F/M, GBF High School Drama, Gen, M/M, No beta we die like in Skyfall, Pa Chan as the rich boy, Rosetta isn't any better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoEmpress/pseuds/PotatoEmpress
Summary: When CEO of the multi-billion Wales Corporation Aglovale decides its time for a lesson in life experiences for his sheltered and stubborn younger brother Percival, who else to call upon for a favor other than his long-time friend Rosetta. Eager to, in her opinion, improve the social life of her young charge Djeeta, Rosetta makes full use of this opportunity to rope Percival and three other unsuspecting young men (guess who) into her schemes for turning Djeeta into a "Yamato Nadeshiko" the old-fashioned view of the "perfect woman". But Djeeta, star of Grand Cypher High's karate club isn't going to go down that easy. The boys are in for the fight of their lives.
Relationships: Djeeta/Lancelot (Granblue Fantasy), Djeeta/Percival (Granblue Fantasy), Djeeta/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy), Djeeta/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 21





	The Wallflower, or not

Hoisting his giant duffel bag over his shoulder, Percival, second heir to the multi-billion menswear company, The Wales Corporation, allows a frown to crease his features as he eyes the charmingly quaint white mansion before him. As beautiful as his new home may look, his gut feeling, and it has never failed him thus far, tells him that the next few months living here will be no walk in the park. He resists a sigh as he recalls the conversation that has led him to travelling across half the country to this little nondescript town in the suburbs.

\------------------------

“YOU WANT ME TO WHAT? But Ani-” Percival’s violent protests are abruptly cut off by a hand before his face.

“There is no room for discussion Percival. My mind has been made up. For the last year of your studies before you travel abroad for university, you will be transferring to Grand Cypher High and living with an old acquaintance of mine in Zenkinstill until you have graduated.”

Percival visibly deflates as his older brother rises from his seat and turns to view the scenery from the glass windows of his 80th story office window.

“Come here Percival.” At his brother’s quiet order, the young flame-haired man has no choice but to bite down on his protests and resists the urge to drag his feet in silent protest as he joins his older brother at the window.

Without even sparing Percival a glance, Aglovale continues, eyes fixed on the sprawling metropolis of Phantagrande before him. “It may not seem like much on paper Percival, but our company provides clothing for almost a quarter of the population in this country and jobs for about five percent of the population. That’s thousands and thousands of workers that we pay and millions that we clothe. All your life, you have spent in private schools, with the privileged and the wealthy, you have only ever only come into contact with the very elite of this society.”

He pauses for a moment to let what he has said sink in, well-aware his little speech has caught his brother’s full attention. “When you finish University, you will join me in running this clothing empire, although we stand at the top, we have a responsibility, a duty if you will, to ensure the welfare of those who have made what we have possible today.” Aglovale’s lips quirk a little as he sees the thoughtful expression on the younger Wales sibling’s face.

“I would like you to experience for yourself what it is like to live as one of those people who work for us, and who we provide for, so that you always keep them in mind when you make decisions as a head of this company. Of course you will continue to receive an allowance as your studies come first and foremost, but have a feel of what it is like in the shoes of another and learn from it.”

As much as he would like to deny it, Percival can undoubtedly see the logic in Aglovale’s plans for him, but truth be told, his resistance stems more from shock at the abruptness of this announcement and perhaps, just more than a little apprehension at having to deal with people on an equal standing. While Percival prides himself as being a just and capable leader or master of the household, he lacks experience in any other position. Even in school and his social circles, his peers look up to him as a person to follow. To ask him to subject himself to ….

“Or are you not up to this simple task?” Aglovale’s sly grin and cunning expression screams nothing but “STOP, IT’S A TRAP” but Percival, unable to throw away his pride falls for it, hook, line and sinker.

He stiffens at his brother’s veiled suggestion of incompetency. “Of course not Aniue, I shall prepare for my move immediately. I assure you that I will do my utmost to make the most out of this experience and to learn from those around me.”

Ahh...a delightfully formal answer from his delightfully formal younger brother. Aglovale acknowledges this with a nod of head and a small smile as he dismisses his younger brother with a wave of his hand. The elevator doors shut in Percival’s face as he swings around in surprise at his brother’s parting comment.

“And if you can little brother, bring home a nice girl to cheer up our dreary house.”

The look on Percival’s face and the break in his composure is enough to incite a small chuckle from the usually stoic CEO of Wales Corporation. He spends a few minutes in thoughtful silence before he picks up his phone and dials a familiar number….it would not do to have his stubborn little brother go unsupervised after all, imagine the ruckus it would cause…

\------------------------

Oblivious to his older brother’s schemes, Percival cracks his neck trying to loosen the stiff joints from his long flight to this little town of Zenkinstill on the outskirts of the sprawling city of Phantagrande. He spent some time getting lost in transit on his way from the airport as he lacked the experience of taking public transport, having been chauffeured to and fro his destinations all his life, but with some guidance from Google maps, he was able to find his way to his new living accommodations, albeit later than expected.

Well no sense in putting off the inevitable. With a deep breath to steady himself, he confidently makes his way through the well-kept garden in the front lawn and not allowing himself pause, presses on the doorbell to announce his arrival. He is so caught up in his own thoughts that he fails to notice a pair of bright brown eyes watching him from behind the lace curtains of a window on the second floor of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I.....am still working on the other two fics but.... got inspiration from my FO Rein pimping me Korean Shojo fics after a shitty day. Let's see where this goes, I kinda know where I'm going with this so maybe this fic will actually be finished :D


End file.
